


Four Times Korra and Asami had to Explain their Relationship and One Time they Didn't

by Ellimac



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2847797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellimac/pseuds/Ellimac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra and Asami reveal their relationship to friends and family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Times Korra and Asami had to Explain their Relationship and One Time they Didn't

**Bolin**

Bolin was the first person they met when they left the spirit world. Both had wanted to stay longer, but Asami pointed out that people would be missing them. Korra had been all for letting them miss them a little longer, but Asami didn’t want to worry anyone, so their trip was cut short.

Bolin was near the spirit portal. He spotted them before they saw him, and came running their way.

“Korra! Asami!” he called. “Wow, it’s so good to see you—Tenzin said not to worry, but nobody knew where you were!”

“Bolin,” Asami said with a smile. “It’s nice to see you too. We just felt like we needed a vacation.”

“Yeah, I think we all did, after the whole thing with Kuvira,” Bolin said, running a hand through his hair. His eyes drifted down, and he noticed for the first time Korra and Asami’s linked hands. His eyes narrowed. “Waaaaait a minute… are you two—?”

“Yep,” Korra said, smiling broadly.

Bolin’s hands went to his mouth, his eyes shining. “Oh my gosh! My two best friends! I had no idea. When?”

“Well,” Asami said, “I think it’s been coming a long time, but it wasn’t really official until we talked about it right before we left for the spirit world.” She gave Korra a smile, and Korra smiled back.

“Wow! Does anyone else know?”

Asami shook her head. “You’re the first.”

“And we’d really appreciate it if you let us tell everyone else on our own terms,” Korra added.

Bolin stood up straight and nodded. “Message received. I won’t tell anyone.” He hesitated. “I can tell them you’re back, though, right?”

“Please do,” Korra said. “We didn’t mean to worry anyone.”

Bolin saluted, beaming. “I’ll do that, then! Your secret is safe with me, ladies.”

He hurried off. Korra glanced at Asami and smiled.

“That went well,” she said.

“I can’t wait to see the look on Mako’s face when we tell him,” Asami said, her grin turning mischievous.

“Have I mentioned lately that I love you?” Korra said.

Asami kissed her on the cheek. “Never too many times.”

**Mako**

Korra sat on the floor of Asami’s house, braiding Asami’s hair. Asami sat still and straight, her hands in her lap.

“It’s not exactly a traditional hairstyle,” Korra said, “but it’s a variation my mom used to do to my hair, before I became the Avatar.”

“I can’t wait to see it,” Asami said.

Korra pinned the last strand in place. “There you go. Let me see.”

Asami turned around, and Korra smiled. From the back, the hairstyle was more elaborate, but even in the front, the braids were visible, holding the rest of Asami’s hair behind her ears. “You look great.” She picked up a mirror and held it up so Asami could see.

“Wow,” Asami said. “Thank you.”

Korra put down the mirror to find Asami’s face only inches from hers. Their noses touched, and Korra giggled.

Unexpectedly, the door opened, revealing Mako with a smile on his face. “Korra, Asami, I heard—”

His voice trailed off as he took in the scene. “I heard you were back,” he finished. “Am I, um, interrupting something?”

“It’s okay,” Asami said, sitting back. “Korra just finished doing my hair. What do you think?”

“It’s beautiful,” Mako said, distracted. “You were—”

“We’re dating,” Korra said.

There was a brief silence. “Oh,” Mako said, apparently unsure how else to react.

“What’s the problem, Mako?” Korra teased. “You don’t like me dating your ex?”

“Or is it me you don’t want dating your ex?” Asami joined in.

Mako's face was a mixture of surprise and confusion. “It’s fine,” he said quickly. “It’s okay with me, it’s just… unexpected.”

“Well, thanks for the permission,” Korra said, her eyebrows raised. “I was worried we’d have to break it off if you didn’t approve.”

“I didn’t mean—”

“Ah, we know what you meant,” Asami said, shaking her head with a smile. “You’re just going to have to get used to it.”

“I will,” Mako said. “I mean, I am. I’m… congratulations, you two.”

“Thanks, Mako,” Asami said.

“Who else knows?” Mako said.

“Just Bolin. If you don’t mind, can you not tell anyone? We’re trying to take it slow.”

Mako nodded. “Yeah, I can do that. Uh… I guess I’ll go.”

He gestured awkwardly out the door. Korra and Asami waved him off, and as soon as the door had shut behind him, burst into giggles.

“That could’ve gone worse,” Asami said.

Korra kissed her cheek. “I’m glad it didn’t.”

Asami caught Korra’s face in her hands and kissed her on the lips. “Me too.”

**Tonraq and Senna**

Though Asami accompanied Korra to the south pole, she was willing to wait while Korra spoke alone with her parents. She knew, after all, that she hadn’t seen them in some time.

Still, it was cold, and she was starting to get lonely when Korra emerged, smiling, with her parents in tow.

“It’s good to see you, Asami,” Tonraq said. His tone was formal, and Asami wondered what Korra had said to him. But she looked happy, so whatever it was, it couldn’t be too bad.

“You too, sir,” she said.

“Asami,” Korra said. “I told my parents about us. They’re more than happy about it.”

“Oh, good,” Asami said, glancing at Tonraq. “I hope you don’t take this the wrong way, but I admit I was a little nervous.”

“No offense taken,” Senna assured her. “Korra was nervous, too.”

“I’m still a little nervous,” Korra said, and now Asami noticed she was blushing.

“Korra? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong,” Korra said. “But I have a question for you.”

“Yeah?”

Korra brought her hands out from behind her back. In them was a gorgeous necklace, patterned in different shades of blue, with a small silver disk hanging from it.

“Korra,” Asami said. “Is this—?”

“It’s a betrothal necklace,” Korra said. “It was my grandmother’s. I’d like you to have it, if you want it.”

Asami touched her neck. She could hardly believe this was happening. Her breath felt like it was coming short. “Do you mean—?”

Korra nodded.

Asami threw her arms around her, taking her by surprise. “Oh, Korra, I’d _love_ to.”

“Told you she’d say yes,” she heard Senna murmur.

Korra didn’t seem to hear her. She was too busy hugging Asami so hard she lifted her off the ground.

**Tenzin**

The first person Korra wanted to tell when they got back to Republic City was Tenzin. He, Korra was sure, would react well. Besides, he deserved to know.

So they went straight to Air Temple Island, where Pema directed them inside. Tenzin was absorbed in his work.

“Tenzin,” Korra said. “It’s good to see you. How are you?”

“I’m fine, thank you,” he said distractedly. “How was your trip?”

“It was wonderful,” Korra said. “It was nice to see my parents again. And…”

“Hm, and what?”

Korra clasped Asami’s hand within her own, unable to hold back a smile. “Tenzin, Asami and I are getting married.”

Tenzin finally looked up from the paper and smiled at them. “That’s wonderful,” he said “To whom?”

Asami and Korra exchanged a glance. “Each other,” Asami said.

Tenzin’s eyes traveled from Korra’s face to the betrothal necklace around Asami’s neck. His eyebrows shot up.

“Oh,” he said.

“Thanks for your support,” Korra said, rolling her eyes.

“No, I—I’m happy for you,” he said. “I just didn’t think—”

“I guess not,” Asami said. “Don’t worry about it, Tenzin.”

He got to his feet. “I am happy for you,” he said solemnly. “I have to offer my most sincere congratulations. When is the ceremony?”

“We haven’t decided yet,” Asami said. “It only just happened.”

“Am I the first one you told?”

Korra nodded, and Tenzin’s eyes crinkled in a smile.

“I’m honored,” he said. “And if it’s not too forward of me to say, I do hope I’m invited to the wedding.”

Asami laughed. “You will be.”

Pema poked her head into the room. “Wedding, what wedding?”

“Ours,” Korra said.

Pema beamed. “Congratulations. When is it?”

Korra looked at Asami, who giggled. They would be having this conversation a lot, it seemed.

**Jinora**

On their way out, holding hands, they ran into Jinora, who looked up at them and smiled.

“Congratulations,” she said.

“Thank you,” Asami said, while Korra said, “How did you know?”

“I felt your spiritual energy,” Jinora said. Then she broke into a mischievous grin. “Or I overheard you talking with Dad. I mean, it’s not like you haven’t been obvious about it anyway.”

Korra laughed. “Not according to everyone else. Bolin’s the only one who figured it out before we told him.”

“Well, they’re just not paying attention.” Jinora smiled. “I just have one more question.”

“What?” Asami said.

Jinora grinned. “When’s the wedding?”


End file.
